


囚笼

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 我本以为你的胸怀犹如监狱外的大海，结果只是另一座囚牢。
Relationships: The Observer/Hallowed Blight Reasercher
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 完全私设的日志主×探索者的故事。有点魔幻的现代AU。  
> 受到“原作的日志主死后去给OB打工”这梗的影响，由此诞生的自我安慰之作。
> 
> 日志主=Hallowed Blight Researcher=HBR  
> 探索者=Observer=OB

这天早晨，叫醒日志主的不是嘈杂的广播，也非咄咄逼人的海滩游客，而是拿出关怀嗓音的主人。主人亲手为他梳洗，替他熨烫衣服，将他打扮成一个与年久失修的管理员小屋格格不入的体面男孩，感慨他的头发居然这样卷，衣服居然这样旧。这事只有十多年前发生过几回，他的主人和他一样都还小，那记忆已经很久远了，他仍然能立刻想起曾经有过这么回事。

一切打理好了，主人叫日志主背过手，拿细绳把他捆得结结实实，一副要临刑的样子。推开门，迎面来的是被烤得焦香的海风。太阳很大，主人在前，日志主在后，被主人牵着走，晒得头昏脑涨，像一条失魂落魄的狗，在沙地上留下一串深浅不一的脚印。

往日主人偶尔会带他出门到不远的沙滩上去，他的手脚都自由，不像现在只有脑袋能随便转动。他的习惯是先看天，再看海和海边的人，在心里默念跳房子，跳出十步，磕掉脚背上的沙子，然后重复。他们在这里住了两年，他的职责只是做好主人的陪衬，保持那副灰扑扑毫不起眼的样子，成为主人搭讪漂亮男孩的资本。

男孩们看见他时，总会停步来问他是什么人。他是奴隶，但也是个朋友。每每说到这时，主人就会使劲拍他的肩膀，教他忘记自己正在数的东西——无论是管理员小屋顶上的海鸥，还是空中飘过的流云，抑或是驶过环海公路的汽车数目。

主人按住日志主的脑袋，将他的视线从远处的海平面扭回来，强迫他低下头行礼。

他抬眼，一个穿黑衣的身影映入眼帘，似一道不知源头的投影，就那么凭空立在雪白的沙滩中间。陌生人穿面料柔软的黑色长袍，踩着木头凉鞋，戴墨镜，拄拐杖，年龄有三十上下，腰板笔直，礼貌彬彬的样子。

真会耍帅，日志主嗅着陌生人身上的香水，对他添了点好感。

“是OB先生吗？劳烦您这么远赶来。人已经在这了，还请您过目。”旧主人鞠了一躬。

OB摘下墨镜，两只瞎眼是灰扑扑的蓝，没有光彩。

日志主咧开嘴。

“没眼色的东西，你笑什么？”主人打他一巴掌。

日志主看了主人一眼，仍是笑。

“我记得自己已经付过钱了。”OB轻声道。

主人——现在已经是旧主人了——见OB略有不满，赶忙赔礼：

“是，他已经归您了。您还有什么要求吗？”

“他在这里吗？”OB伸出两手，“我想摸摸他。”

日志主挣扎着要躲，被旧主人按得死死的，无处可逃。他打了个哆嗦——像是冰块敷在脸上，OB的手凉且光滑，从额头开始沿着他的面部骨骼向下摸索，脖子，胸口，甚至腰腹……准确地用手丈量一切，这是瞎子了解世界的基础。日志主不再挣扎，反而有种配合的冲动，期待OB在旧主人面前做些出格的举动，但OB巧妙地绕过了一切敏感部位，教他陡然陷入失落。

“这不适合他。”OB把手搭在日志主腰间的绳索上，“去了吧。”

旧主人舔了舔手指，他紧张时就喜欢这么干，那只手尝起来有汗液的咸味，登记簿留下的未干墨迹沿着指纹慢慢化开。

“他会跑的。这小子很不老实。”旧主人说。

“这四周都是海，他没处跑的。”

“他有一次差点把自己淹死……”

OB重申了一遍自己的要求，旧主人嘟囔着，磨磨蹭蹭地解开绳索。

“我渴了。”日志主蔫巴巴的蹲在地上。

“请您弄杯水来。”OB这次从衣袖里摸出一张钞票，旧主人恭敬的接过，不多说一句话，飞也似地跑回小屋。

OB扶着拐杖蹲下，询问日志主的年龄。

“十三，要么就是十四……”日志主从来记不清楚，那不是什么重要的事情。

“你看起来有二十了。你读过书吗？”OB问。

“很少。我不喜欢看书。”

他问他有没有读过《基督山伯爵》，回答不出所料是NO。他告诉他，那故事里的男主角曾经也被囚禁了十四年，最后找到机会跳进海中，得以从四面是海的监狱逃走——得到他嘻笑的反问：

“你就不怕我学他的样子从你这里逃掉？”

“我这里不是监狱。”OB伸手邀请他，“来吧。”

日志主挽起他的手臂，搀扶着他离开喧嚣的沙滩。他本可以将沙滩上的一切看个够，可他只是盯着OB，提醒他小心脚下碎石和贝壳。尽管OB看不见东西，日志主仍然不敢直视他的脸，只是直勾勾盯着他的脚，看那骨节分明的脚背在太阳照射下愈发苍白。

他就这样在OB的指示下乘上车。递给他水，没有喝，原来已经靠着车门睡着了。

他难得做梦，梦里满是海的轰鸣。

扑通。叫嚷声。哗啦，哗啦，浪花，巨大的浪，高到布满乌云的天边，努力仰头也望不见的远方。他没有回头，奋力游着，将沙滩小屋远远甩在身后。


	2. Chapter 2

OB有他专门的司机。四座的车，他本人和日志主并排坐后座，一时闷热的车里很是安静。

司机看一眼后视镜，看后方的车流，看抱着手臂养神的OB，然后是后座上这位新客人——脸贴着窗玻璃爆睡，肆意把呼吸、口水和热汗留在窗上，脏金色的刘海湿成一团，把他的脸挡得严实。司机又看一眼OB，从他的神态上确认放着这小子不管也没问题，无奈地把目光收回来。

在他们座驾的右前方，一辆红色轿车使劲按下喇叭，长鸣不止。日志主吓醒了，端正地坐好，还是一副困倦的样子。

“堵车了么？”OB问。

“是的。”司机用手绢擦掉额头上的汗。

“好热啊。不能开下空调吗？”日志主玩起了后座的数控屏，拍来拍去，“按钮在哪里？”

“不要乱动。”司机斥责道。

“帮他开吧。”OB说。

司机调出前座的空调面板，把温度定得比平常高一些。令人舒适的凉风吹出来。

“嗯~~你的确是个有钱人，还很有风度呢。”日志主捧着脸看他，“谢谢咯，主人。”

“不要叫我主人，你大可直呼我的名字。”OB说。

“好好，听你的。”日志主凑得近了些，握住他的手，“你的手好冷哦……”

“我得了一种病，血液难以流通，体温也比一般人低很多。”OB说。

“心脏问题吗？”

“不，是这里。”OB点一点自己的太阳穴，“对一般人来说，心脏才是控制血液的地方吧？可是医生告诉我，大脑才是最终控制全身机能的部位。我的大脑已经吸收不了新的营养了，所以暂停了一切工作，血液也无法更新。我大概离死不远了。”

日志主瞄一眼后视镜，有那么一瞬间，司机脸上露出痛楚的表情。

“别那么消极嘛。你喜欢温暖的地方吗？”日志主问。

“只要能缓和这种冰冷。”

“那你找对人了哦。”日志主笑笑，手指在他的胸口打转，“您希望我怎样服侍您呢？动动手指就能让人家湿透，这样的卖点也是有的哦。”

“我不是因为这种原因买下你。”OB抬手拦下向自己递来一吻的他，温柔地制止，“我对你只有一个要求。”

日志主盯着他无神的眼，放肆地舔舔他的掌心。

“我要你什么都不做。”OB说。

“什么都不做？”

“我不喜欢一句话讲两遍。”

“哎，想不到您喜欢玩这种的……”这不就和以前没有区别了吗？

“是字面意思。”OB抚摸日志主的脸庞，“不需要你服侍我或者用劳作换取什么，我会给你饮食、衣服和住处，你可以毫无顾忌地生活。就这么多。”

日志主看着OB的脸，知道他是认真的。

“我不懂。”日志主说。

“可我买下你的理由只有这个。”OB对他微笑。

日志主拨开OB的手，缩回已经被空调吹凉的后座角落。

“需要我关上空调吗？”良久，司机打破了沉默。

车流又开始涌动，OB打着寒战，做了个不必的手势，从储物格中取出一床毯子。

“那个小伙子，”OB突然开口，“他说你曾经想逃跑，还差点淹死。那是怎么回事？”

日志主蜷在角落，数着自己手上的红痕，无动于衷。

“说嘛，我想听。”

“……那天风很大。我们去沙滩，老样子，他把我丢在一边跑去聊天，我帮他看着椅子和阳伞。风吹得人很舒服。就那时候我看见海里有海豚窜出来，不远，一两百米的样子，灰色的，小小一只，一下子就不见了。”

“海豚平常不会出现在浅海。”OB说。

“我又不是海豚专家。反正那时候我就是特别想去看看。我不会游泳，不过听人说过，如果发现其他生物溺水，海豚是会把那些生物托上水面呼吸的，所以我就——哎，去他的，无所谓了。”

“你下水了？”

“我还是挺怕的，可是风吹得人晕乎乎的，我就没考虑后果。”日志主掰着手指，“十几年来他从来不让我靠近海边，光是脚踩进水里都让人怕得想吐。鬼知道我在想什么，一边顶着恶心，一边往深处走，只一会水就到了肚子。海豚又跳出来了，依然是离我有一两百米远。

“他在海边叫我，风声很大，我没听见，觉得自己一个人完全OK嘛，继续往深处走。又过了一会儿，脚都碰不到水底了。我正找海豚呢，一个黑影从脚底窜过去，直接把我撂翻在海里。那之后你也知道了。”

“那到底是什么？”

“我不知道，反正是某种我不熟悉的东西。”日志主说，“他叫我不要下水是有理由的。人不会喜欢不熟悉的东西，贸然去接近才发现和自己想象中完全不是一个样子，没准会被害得很惨，要是这样，还不如一开始就离得远远的最好。”

“照这么说，你呆在我们家的确比待在那种落败的地方更合适。”OB托着下巴。


	3. Chapter 3

日志主说不清OB的宅子有多大，他居然在自己家里装了电梯——OB扶着专为盲人搭设的把手，依旧是为日志主引路，带他穿过数不清的走廊，以及走廊的两旁满满当当的无数房门。日志主说不清个中区别，但OB看上去对自己的财产了如指掌。

“这就是你的房间。”OB停在一扇门前，用拐杖敲敲，门应声而开。

“这里面什么也没有啊。”日志主说。

OB将手搭在墙壁上，米色墙壁上浮出一片显示屏。他向日志主展示如何控制房间的灯光、温度，以及如何调出家具和更多的房间——雪白四方的半开放空间从地下升起来，舞台效果十足。

“如果你想看海，这里也会有海。一切你想要的都在这里。”他滑动屏幕，米色的墙壁渐变成一片人潮涌动的沙滩风景，隐藏式的音响播放起海潮声，让人仿佛身临其境。

“我该怎么联系你？”日志主开心地问。

“我自然会来看你。”OB答道。

做点什么呢？不如就照OB说的什么也不做好了。

日志主为自己造了一张沙滩椅，躺好，就这样盯着投影看到日落，然后转了转椅子，再盯着投影看到日出。他数觅食的海蟹和夜里莹莹的水母，听潮涨潮落，看云起云涌。他想，我一直被旧主人关在屋里，从来不知道夜晚的沙滩是这种景象，不过好像也就是那样。

深夜，一对情侣在沙滩上亲热，他情不自禁走近去看，那和他从旧主人那里学来的技巧完全不一样——他从不知道情欲还能有这样的表达方式。他们……他们真般配。谁是主人，谁是奴隶呢？也许是那之外的某种关系，全新的关系，OB可以亲自教给他，就像他告诉他有那么一本书叫《基督山伯爵》一样……

日志主的脸烧得厉害，他把脸贴在墙上求一丝凉意，想象那是OB的手掌。

“让我看看他。”日志主滑动了一下屏幕。

侍从打招呼进来时，日志主正面对一扇巨大的落地玻璃窗出神，完全没有注意到侍从的存在。

窗外，OB与一群人有说有笑，拄着拐杖穿行过满是房间的走廊，在尽头的拐角消失不见。

“喂！”日志主拍拍窗玻璃，赫然意识到那只是投影。

“他干什么呢？”日志主对侍从问道。

“我可以不要换这件衣服吗？”日志主问道。

“把我打扮成这样也是他的意思？”日志主又问道。

“说句话啊，你他妈是哑巴吗？”不劳您猜想，这也是日志主在发问。

侍从刚刚替他系好鞋带，向他鞠一躬，打算径直离去，被日志主揪住领子质询。

“我没有义务解答您的疑问。”侍从受过良好的训练，脸上没有一点表情。

“这不是能说话吗？”日志主咧嘴，“够了。”

他低下头，恶狠狠地吻了那个侍从。

他有四颗犬牙，撕破侍从的嘴唇不用费什么功夫；他是那样愤怒，几乎要把侍从的整张脸啃下来。血溅在崭新的天蓝衬衫上，看着侍从惊慌逃窜，日志主得意地抹开嘴角血迹，躺回椅子上，满心雀跃地等待OB上门。

墙壁上的投影屏幕显示过了十五分钟，日志主听见门板活动的声音，从椅子上蹦起来。

“没有人和你一起？”他问，脸耷拉下来。

“先生无暇为这等小事亲自登门。不过，”女仆一手托着餐盘，一手提起裙摆的花边，微微降身，“先生让我为您带一句话：您有何要求尽可提出，我等当不惜一切满足——”

“那就叫OB——”

“——除了打扰先生以外的要求。”女仆白他一眼，跪坐在躺椅边上，小心切开餐包。

“他在忙什么？”

女仆把抹好黄油的餐包塞进他嘴里。

“您慢用。接下来还得更衣。”女仆指出他衬衫上的血迹，“您连保持自己干净这点小事都做不到吗？”

“做不到。反正我是见识短浅的野小子嘛，不懂你们这些有的没的。”日志主嚼着东西，声音很含糊。

“哟，了不起。先生有叮嘱过您什么没？”

“他说我想做什么都可以。”

“是‘什么都别做’吧？”女仆推了一下细框眼镜。

“他刚刚是这么说的。”日志主吃得太开心，几乎把自己噎到。

“这两者不矛盾。”女仆为他倒上咖啡，“先生的意思是，您可以有自己的生活方式，培养一点兴趣爱好，或者想要提高生活水平，我们都力所能及的满足您。作为交换，若是先生为您安排什么，您也得好好配合，不要做什么奇怪的事情——像是把负责打理您的人赶跑什么的。”

“我干嘛要听你的？让他亲口来和我说。”日志主耍赖。

“先生很忙，一切传话的工作都由我代劳。”女仆说。

“他到底在忙什么？”

“像您这样的房间，他可是有千百间呢，还在不停扩建，您说他在忙什么呢？”

“那……”

“您不是这儿唯一的住客，也不是我唯一要负责的人，对其他工作的人来说也一样。给您一个忠告吧，少惹是生非，这样先生要亲自处理的事务就会更少些，说不定就能抽出时间来见您了呢，嗯？”

咖啡凉了，女仆从日志主手中夺过杯子，一饮而尽，在他震惊的注视中收拾起餐盘来。

“你告诉他，我想见他，就这样和他讲。”日志主很快解下衬衫，小心翼翼道。

“我会传达的。”女仆将染血的衬衫叠好，微微一笑，“只不过在我看来，您还没这个资本引起他的注意。”


End file.
